1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a TFT substrate and a method of manufacturing the TFT substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter substrate facing the TFT substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate.
The TFT substrate has a plurality of pixels, each of which includes a TFT section and storage capacitor section, so that each pixel may be independently driven.
In a display apparatus for a mobile electronic apparatus, enhancing the aperture ratio becomes very important because the display apparatus should have high resolution within a relatively small area. The most important factors for the aperture ratio include the area of the storage capacitor section and the adoption of fine lines.
In order to reduce the area of the storage capacitor section, the thickness of a gate insulation layer may be reduced or the gate insulation layer may have a double-layered structure of silicon oxide (SiO2) and silicon nitride (SiNx).
However, when the thickness of a gate insulation layer is excessively reduced, the gate insulation layer may become unreliable and vulnerable to electrostatic charges. When the gate insulation layer has the double-layered structure of SiO2 and SiNx, SiO2 may remain under a channel of a TFT and therefore, may deteriorate the TFT even though the capacitance of the storage capacitor section increases.